hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Kraken (tiếng Việt)
__TOC__ Tổng quan ---- Thả Kraken ra nào! Những xúc tu quái vật của nó đến từ netConnections và tấn công thẳng đến Lõi. Càng nhiều xúc tu tham gia, Kraken càng khỏe. ---- The Kraken is a Brute Force Offensive Program which attacks nodes using the shortest possible path towards the network's Core. When there are multiple nodes of equal distance from the Core, it will attack nodes according to standard attack priorities. One Kraken program can be installed on each netConnection in a network. They cannot be installed by the user on any other type of node. Each Kraken program automatically installs one copy of itself on each node it captures. If the next node along its path already has a Kraken installed, their tentacles merge together and they combine their strength while still occupying only one program slot. The strength of a Kraken program on each installed node is equal to its program strength multiplied by the number of Kraken programs that have converged up to that point. As of v1.030, Kraken overwrites worms on a full node. Kraken will not overwrite any other offensive or defensive programs. They will continue this pattern until they capture the Core, then they will simultaneously attack all hostile nodes connected to the Core, similar to the Shuriken. As of Patch v1.011, the damage to nodes connected to the Core is equal to the Kraken's base program strength with no multipliers. Attacks from the Core do not install the Kraken onto connected nodes. If a node with Kraken installed is recaptured, all tentacles which pass through the node will be severed and forcibly removed from all nodes after the break point. This does not directly cause any other captured nodes to be lost, even if all program slots become empty. In this video you can see an example of a network attacked by a Kraken program. Các chỉ số |'Cấp độ chương trình' |'Lượng tải gây ra (lượng tải gây ra mỗi giây, 1-5x)' |'Chi phí biên dịch' |} |'Cấp độ chương trình' |'Chi phí nâng cấp' |'Kinh nghiệm nhận thêm' |'Thời gian nghiên cứu' |'Cấp độ nút Phát triển cần thiết' |} Mẹo * Krakens have limited use against networks that have their Core placed near their netConnections. * Similar to Worms, Krakens can attack multiple consecutive nodes using a single program. * Krakens only occupy one Program slot on any given node regardless of the number of merged tentacles. * Only one Kraken can be installed on each netConnection. * Nodes with a Portal installed do not count as a netConnection and cannot have the Kraken installed on them. * Kraken can save space in libraries with its duplication and on nodes with its convergence, all while consolidating power, which is particularly useful against Code Gates and other tough nodes en route to the Core. * On chokepoints, the Kraken will only attack one of the connected nodes, leaving the chokepoint vulnerable to any other securities. Consider bringing Shockers, ICE Walls or Shurikens along if that poses a problem. * It is not always best to use as many Krakens as possible - consider the placement of the core, the nodes and security in between, the level of your Kraken program and what else you could use extra disk space for when deciding how many to compile. * Bug Rarely, the Kraken will appear to not be severed when one of the nodes along its path is recaptured by the network's defenses. Trivia *The Kraken program is most likely named after a legendary sea monster with the same name. *“Release the Kraken!” is a catchphrase uttered by Zeus in the fantasy adventure film "The Clash of the Titans."